


Cień

by Nemuri_0



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Akka - Freeform, Damaszek, Jerozolima, M/M, Masjaf, monolog wewnętrzny, mordestwo, przebaczenie, zabójstwo, zlecenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemuri_0/pseuds/Nemuri_0
Summary: Beta: Tony_Dee





	1. Strach

_-Jak mam pokazać ci swoje uczucie? Jak sprawić, byś spojrzał na mnie bez palącej nienawiści? Jak mam cię przeprosić za to wszystko, co ci zrobiłem? Jak sprawić, byś zobaczył we mnie namiastkę rodziny, której sam cię pozbawiłem?_  
  
Od powrotu widuję cię codziennie, widzę, jak ćwiczysz, jak uczysz się na nowo żyć z tylko jedną ręką. Staram się być niewidoczny, ale widząc jak spinasz mięśnie wiem, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z mojej obecności. Widzę, jak dyskretnie skanujesz teren spojrzeniem - zawsze wtedy próbuję stać się jeszcze bardziej niewidoczny, ale nie jest to łatwe, nie, gdy trenowaliśmy razem tyle lat, nie, gdy praktycznie jesteśmy swoimi odbiciami w lustrze.  
Gdy obserwuję, jak na nowo uczysz się władać mieczem mniej sprawą ręką, mam ochotę podejść i zaproponować pomoc. Niestety, wiem, że odbierzesz to jako zaczepkę, a nie chcę, byś przeze mnie musiał jeszcze bardziej się przeforsowywać.  
  


\--------------------------

  
Codziennie odwiedzam grób Kadara - zawsze, kiedy Ciebie nie ma w pobliżu, zawsze nocą, gdy niezauważony przez nikogo mogę w samotności użalać się nad swoją pychą i głupotą, którą nie raz mi wypomniałeś. Młody asasyn był dla mnie jak brat, jak ktoś, kogo powinienem chronić. Teraz stojąc nad skromnym nagrobkiem czuję ból i żal, choć to nie może się równać z twoimi odczuciami. Stratą ostatniego członka rodziny.  
  
Czasem obserwuję twój samotny marsz po cmentarzu czując się jak intruz, gdy mijasz groby naszych braci, aż zatrzymujesz się tutaj, by w ciszy wylewać swój ból. Mam ochotę wtedy otoczyć cię ramieniem i szeptać ledwo słyszalnie słowa.  
  
 _-Wszystko będzie dobrze, nie jesteś sam, nigdy nie byłeś i nigdy nie będziesz. Zawsze będę twoim cieniem, zawsze będę kilka kroków przed tobą chroniąc cię, pilnując, by żadne niebezpieczeństwo ci nie zagrażało. Nie popełnię już tego błędu, zmieniłem się i chcę ci to udowodnić._  
  
Ale nigdy nie mam dość odwagi, by podejść.  
Ja... kiedyś najlepszy z najlepszych. Asasyn, któremu nieznany był strach.  
A teraz? Boję się stracić ostatnią osobę, która coś dla mnie znaczy. Wolę już widzieć w twoich oczach nienawiść niż pustkę na swój widok.


	2. Nowina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tony_Dee

Jesteś teraz rafikiem - to duży zaszczyt, jednak wiem, ile cię kosztowało zdobycie tego tytułu. Dlatego teraz, widząc lekki uśmiech błąkający się na twoich ustach, cieszę się twoim szczęściem.  
Obserwuję cię, gdy podążasz dobrze już znaną trasą na cmentarz do Kadara. By i on mógł poznać nowiny. Gdyby żył pewnie rozpowiedziałby wszystkim na około o Twoim awansie, ale dzieciak jest martwy - tak jak ty w środku.  
  
Gdy tylko zatrzymujesz się nad grobem, uśmiech znika z twarzy, tak jakby nigdy wcześniej na niej nie gościł.  
Podchodzę cicho, na tyle blisko, by usłyszeć jak rozmawiasz z bratem, by widzieć jak oczy zaczynają Ci błyszczeć od zbierających się łez. Ile to razy przerabiałeś ten scenariusz? Sam już nie wiem, ale i tym razem nie zakłócam tej ciszy. Odwracam się i, niezauważony, wychodzę z cmentarza.  
Zanim wyruszysz muszę wyjaśnić z tobą kilka spraw, ale nie teraz. Teraz masz czas na swoją chwilę słabości.  
Zatrzymuję się przy bramie, jedynym wejściu, i pilnuję, by nikt nie był świadkiem twojego załamania. Zawsze to robię.  
Jesteśmy w końcu asasynami, nie możemy publicznie okazywać naszych emocji.  
Gdy kontury twojej sylwetki zaczynają być widoczne, ulatniam się całkowicie z twojego otoczenia.  
Wieczór.... tak, to dobry czas na spotkanie.  
  


\----------------------------------------------------

  
Poszedłem do ciebie. Nie spodziewałeś się mnie, widziałem to w twoich oczach. To, czego nie widziałem, to nienawiści. Ból i żal - tak, ale tego jednego uczucia brak. Może jednak nie wszystko jeszcze stracone?  
Zaprosiłeś mnie na herbatę, w końcu od dziś piastujesz stanowisko, na którym kultura jest obowiązkowa.  
Nie jestem dobry w słowach i wiem, że ty także zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale mimo tego staram się z całego serca pogratulować ci awansu. Przekazać, że niezależnie od okoliczności zawsze będę twoim wsparciem.  
Na pierwsze reagujesz lekkim uśmiechem, który po chwili przeradza się w gniew. Wyrzucasz mnie ze swoich kwater, żegnając słowami:  
  
_-Nie potrzebuję pomocy od osoby odpowiedzialnej za śmierć rodziny, jeszcze mi życie miłe._  
  
Boli, jak cholera, ale wiem, że na to zasłużyłem.  
Wracam do siebie okrężną drogą by ukoić nerwy.  
  


\-------------------------------------

  
Gdy jestem już przy drzwiach moje myśli są spokojne, a w głowie mam plan. Wchodząc do pokoju od razu siadam przy stole i zapalam świece.  
Odnajduję pióro i pergamin, a po chwili nic nie jest w stanie oderwać mnie od pisania.  
  
_-Nie ma słów, które wyrażą mój ból, Nie ma dobrych słów, którymi mógłbym prosić o twoje przebaczenie. Gdybym musiał prosić księżyc o wybaczenie, zrobiłbym to, zrobiłbym wszystko, byś tylko spojrzał na mnie przychylnie. Ale wiem, że słowa nic nie znaczą, dlatego postaram się pokazać ci ile dla mnie znaczysz, ile znaczył dla mnie Kadar, ile znaczyła dla mnie nasza przyjaźń. Nie pozwolę jej zniknąć, nawet jeśli ty jej nie chcesz, zrobię wszystko, by przetrwała. Usunę się w cień, tak jak nas szkolono, ale zawsze będę gdzieś niedaleko, by w każdej chwili wesprzeć cię ostrzem w walce. Może za kilka lat znowu będziemy wygłupiać się tak jak kiedyś, może kiedyś obaj udamy się na grób Kadara, by w ciszy dzielić się z nim myślami._  
Teraz, gdy udajesz się do nowego miasta, zabierz cząstkę mnie ze sobą. Liczę, że znajdziesz ten list, gdy będziesz już na miejscu. Niech doda ci siły, która każdemu z nas jest potrzebna.  
  


\----------------------------------------

  
Pismo jest koślawe, nigdy nie byłem dobry w kaligrafii, a lata władania mieczem sprawiły, że dłoń nie jest przyzwyczajona do pióra. Gdzieniegdzie zauważam rozmazany atrament i po chwili dociera do mnie, że po policzkach lecą mi łzy. Mrugam w szoku, dotykając opuszkami twarzy. Kiedy ostatnio płakałem? Gdy byłem mały? Nie, wtedy musiałem być silny, silniejszy od innych, a później poznałem ciebie i Kadara i nie było powodu do łez.  
Nie mam czasu na rozmyślania, ponieważ o świcie ruszasz, a ja muszę jeszcze schować list w twoich rzeczach.  
Księżyc jasno oświetla drogę do twoich kwater. Wspinam się po ścianie i  zaglądam przez okno.  
Śpisz.  
Zakradam się tak cicho, jakby od tego zależało moje życie, co nie odbiega tak daleko od prawdy - w końcu ty jesteś moim życiem. Chowam list na dnie torby, między mapami, po czym niepostrzeżenie wymykam się z pokoju. Tylko siłą woli powstrzymałem się przed dotknięciem cię.  
Gdy jestem już na zewnątrz czuję strach, ale także nadzieję  co innego mi zostało?


	3. Nowicjusz III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tony_Dee

 

 

Od kilku dni nie ma Cię w Masjafie. Jesteś teraz rafikiem, szefem biura asasynów w Jerozolimie.

A ja?  
Zostałem zdegradowany do nowicjusza. Ja! Jeden z najlepszych! Muszę ochłonąć i to przemyśleć. Może ta degradacja nie jest taka zła?  
Mam teraz dobrą wymówkę by być niedaleko ciebie, przecież nikt nie rozlicza nowicjuszy z tego, ile czasu zajmuje im zadanie, a moja zmiana rangi nie sprawia, że z dnia na dzień tracę nabywane przez lata umiejętności.

Al Mualim mówi mi, że któryś z nas pomaga Robertowi de Sable, mam dowiedzieć się, kto za tym stoi. To pierwsze moje zadanie na drodze do odkupienia swoich czynów.

 

Znalezienie szpiega nie jest trudne, ale niepokojącym jest fakt, iż jest to jeden z braci. Jeden z nas! Tak nie powinno być, służymy słusznej sprawie.  
Prowadzę zdrajcę przed oblicze Al Mualima, który po krótkim sądzie skazał go na śmierć i zaoferował, że sam wykona wyrok. To był aż za duży zaszczyt jak dla zdrajcy. Nie jest to miły widok, ale to jedyna słuszna decyzja.

Następnie mentor wskazuje mi ścieżkę odkupienia, mam zlikwidować dziewięciu mężczyzn, templariuszy, którzy są ważni w zakonie.  
Pierwszy na liście jest Tamir, handlarz bronią.

Wyruszam niezwłocznie do Damaszku, by skontaktować się z tamtejszym rafikiem i uporać się jak najszybciej z zadaniem. Chcę mieć jak najwięcej czasu na odwiedziny w Jerozolimie.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Miasto nie zmieniło się wiele odkąd byłem tu ostatni raz, może jedynie dzielnica biedy poszerzyła swoje granice.  
Dostanie się do biura zajmuje mi dłuższą chwilę, ponieważ na ulicach krąży o wiele więcej straży niż ostatnio. Coś wisi w powietrzu. Wejście znajduje się na dachu i jest to oficjalnie jedyne wejście do siedziby. Jedynie wyżsi rangą i rafikowie wiedzą, że istnieje jeszcze jedno, boczne. Używane tylko podczas czarnego scenariusza.

  
Rafik odpowiada pogodnie na moje pozdrowienia, i nawet jeśli dziwi go fakt zmiany mojego odzienia na szaty nowicjusza, nie komentuje tego na głos. Jestem mu wdzięczny, ponieważ nadal do końca się z tym nie pogodziłem.

Pytam mężczyznę o lokalizację swojego celu i tutaj pojawia się pierwszy problem, ponieważ jako najniższy stopniem sam muszę zebrać informacje na jego temat. Nie jest to po mojej myśli, ponieważ całe zadanie wydłuży się, czeo chcę za wszelka cenę uniknąć.  
Nie dyskutuję z nim jednak, teraz to on jest wyższy rangą muszę uszanować jego decyzję.  
Zagryzając wargi wycofuję się z pomieszczenia i wspinam się na dach.  
_-Może to nie taki głupi pomysł, by dowiedzieć się więcej  na temat tych wzmożonych patroli?_  
Ruszam na rynek miasta by wsłuchać się w miejskie plotki.  
Tamir, potocznie nazywany “handlarzem śmiercią”, prowadzi największy czarny rynek bronią, nie boi się splamić sobie rąk czyjąś krwią, a tubylcy wolą go unikać.  
Równy tydzień po przybyciu do Damaszku zanoszę informacje rafikowi. Mężczyzna słucha mnie i na koniec daje mi białe pióro.

Wyruszam następnego dnia, ponieważ wtedy Tamir ma odebrać swoje zamówienia w dzielnicy biedy. Będzie wtedy najlepszym celem, zbyt rozproszony by kontrolować swoje otoczenie.  
Na miejscu widzę, jak z uśmiechem na ustach morduje jednego z kupców. Gdy kieruje się do kolejnego stanowiska postanawiam wykonać zadanie.  
Zabijam go szybko, za szybko by straż zdążyła zareagować. Przed śmiercią jednak zamieniam z nim kilka słów, przez co pojawia się we mnie pewna niepewność.  
\- _„Bierzesz mnie za zwykłego handlarza śmiercią, uwieszonego u cycka wojny? Dziwny ze mnie cel, nie sądzisz? Dlaczego ja, skoro tylu innych robi to samo?”_

 _-„Myślisz, że jesteś inny?”_ \- odpowiadam od razu.  
\- _„Oh, ależ tak, gdyż służę szlachetniejszej sprawie niż zwykły zysk. Tak, jak moi bracia.”_

- _„Bracia?_ -czy chodzi mu o resztę osób z mojej listy?

- _„A... wydaje mu się, że jestem sam. Jestem tylko pionkiem, mam rolę do odegrania. Wkrótce poznasz i innych… Nie puszczą płazem tego, co zrobiłeś!”_

- _„To dobrze. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż odbiorę im życie.”_  - nie mogę powstrzymać od drapieżnego uśmiechu.

- _„Co za pycha. Ona cię zniszczy, dziecko.”_

Pycha… znowu to słowo, pewnie Malik by się z nim zgodził, dodając kilka innych epitetów na mój temat. Jeśli obca osoba nazywa mnie tak, to czy ma rację? Czy Tamir był w stanie tak szybko mnie przejrzeć?

Nie mam dużo czasu na rozmyślania, ponieważ w tle słyszę rozbrzmiewający w mieście alarm. Muszę być teraz bardzo ostrożny, by nie ściągnąć patrolu do biura, by nie natrafili na nasz ślad.  
Ukrywam się w cieniu i wybieram dłuższą drogę, byle tylko zmylić pościg. Ostatecznie muszę przeczekać aż do zmierzchu, aby łatwiej było się schować. Dopiero wtedy udaję się do siedziby. Rafik wita mnie z uśmiechem i ciepłymi słowami chwali dobrze wykonane zadanie, ale mnie nie dają spokoju słowa Tamira.  
Cały czas mam je w głowie, cały czas je powtarzam na nowo. Uczony nakazuje mi odpoczynek zanim wyruszę w dalszą drogę do Masjafu, gdzie będę mógł przyjąć nowe zadanie.  
Noc spędzam na wspomnieniach Twoich słów, w których zarzucałeś mi lekkomyślność.  
Dopiero nad ranem zapadam w niespokojny sen pełen krwi i Twojego krzyku.  
Nie wiem, czemu krzyczałeś, ale czuję niepokój ilekroć w myślach wspominam Twoje imię.  
Budzę się zlany potem, ale rafik nie przygląda mi się dziwie, więc wiem, że nie krzyczałem we śnie.

 

\------------------------------------

  
Wyruszam od razu, ale nie kieruję się do siedziby, obieram kurs na Jerozolimę. Zanim będę musiał pokazać się Al Mualimowi mam jeszcze około miesiąca. Wystarczająco, by chociaż na kilka dni zostać w mieście.

Popędzam konia ile sił, gnany złym przeczuciem, jakby gonił mnie wróg, ale ilekroć spoglądam przez ramię niczego nie dostrzegam.  
Do Jerozolimy docieram w nocy, i gdy upewniam się, że jesteś cały, znajduje sobie kryjówkę z dala od twoich oczu. Dopiero wtedy pozwalam sobie na sen.


	4. Zmartwienia VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tony_Dee

Rano wśród strażników panuje lekkie poruszenie, choć nie wśród wszystkich, tylko tych co mają powiązania z zakonem. Wnioskuję z tego, że wieści o śmierci Tamira musiały dotrzeć już tutaj.   
Wśród asasynów też czuć napięcie, są bardziej ostrożni, baczniej kontrolują otoczenie. Najgorzej mają w tym momencie nowicjusze, ponieważ dopiero się uczą, a swoją niedyskrecją mogą sprowadzić niechciane zainteresowanie biurem.

Ruszam spokojnym krokiem w kierunku targu słuchając wieści, ale oprócz zwykłych miejskich plotek nie wychwytuję niczego nowego, a nie chcę udawać się do Ciebie, nie chcę byś wiedział, że tutaj jestem.

Idąc na obrzeża miasta widzę dwóch nowicjuszy. Co chwilę rozglądają się na boki czym wzbudzili zainteresowanie patrolu, który od jakiegoś czasu podąża ich śladem.

_ -Chyba czas zainterweniować. _

Przygryzam wargi w zamyśleniu i po chwili z rozwagą macham ręką w kierunku nieznajomych, gdy ci po raz kolejny się rozglądają.   
Niestety, bez skutku.

_ -”Hej, czekajcie!” _

Wołam i przyspieszam kroku mijając strażników. Gdy się z nimi zrównuję, mówię na tyle głośno, by patrol był w stanie usłyszeć całą rozmowę.

_ -”W końcu was dogoniłem. Widziałem, że rozglądacie się za mną, ale wśród tylu osób ciężko było mnie zauważyć.” _

Widzę na ich twarzach zdziwienie, ale ręką pokazuję, by “grali swoje role”.

_ -”Byliśmy umówieni i spóźniłeś się.” _

Gdy tylko jeden z chłopaków dostrzega przyglądających się nam strażników, od razu pojmuje, co się dzieje.   
Uspokaja mnie to trochę, ponieważ inaczej mogłoby być nieciekawie.

_ -”Wybaczcie, znajoma zagadała mnie na rynku, ale gdy tylko mi mignęliście, do razu się pożegnałem i zacząłem was gonić.” _

Toczymy luźną rozmowę o zmianie cen na rynku, powoli ruszając do przodu. Pozwalamy minąć się patrolowi, który rusza dalej.

Gdy strażnicy są już w dość dużej odległości, żebyśmy mogli spokojnie zniknąć im z oczu, zaciągam nowicjuszy do jakiejś bocznej ulicy i dopiero teraz mam czas im się przyjrzeć.

To dopiero dzieci, choć sam byłem młodszy, gdy ruszyłem na pierwszą misję.

_ -”Nie zauważyliście, że od rana wśród straży panuje poruszenie i wasze zachowanie wzbudzało podejrzenia? Mogliście sprowadzić na siebie niebezpieczeństwo.” _

Nie dopowiadam, że sprowadziliby je także na biuro asasynów i Malika..

Po moich słowach wyglądają na skruszonych.

_ -”Jesteśmy nowi i to nasze pierwsze zadanie. Mieliśmy dowiedzieć się, co spowodowało takie zamieszanie.” _

No tak, pierwsza misja, próba wykazania się, jak ja to doskonale pamiętam.

Instruuję ich jak mają postępować i daję kilka rad. W przypływie chwili proponuję im dodatkowe szkolenie, po którym łatwiej będzie im wtopić się w tłum.

Kiedy dowiaduję się, że są w Jerozolimie na dłużej, postanawiam im pomóc. Umowa jest prosta: jeśli będę w mieście, to mogę ich szkolić popołudniami, na obrzeżach miasta.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Po sytuacji z nowicjuszami nic więcej się nie dzieje. Jako, że jestem w Jerozolimie nieoficjalnie, to nie mogę udać się do rafika, by przydzielił mi jakieś zadanie,a ta stagnacja mnie dobija.   
Ty niestety siedzisz całymi dniami w biurze, więc nie mam sposobności Cię zobaczyć.

Smuci mnie to, ale wiem, że tak jest lepiej. Nie wiem, czy przeczytałeś mój list, dlatego lepiej póki co odwlekać nasze spotkanie.

Zostaję w Jerozolimie jeszcze kilka dni, każdego wieczoru spotykając się z nowicjuszami na dodatkowe szkolenie.   
Jeśli mnie rozpoznali, nie powiedzieli mi wprost nic na ten temat, ale po pierwszym dniu treningu zaczęło przychodzić więcej uczniów.   
Po kilku dniach szkolę 5 dzieciaków, którzy nie daliby rady wykonać swoich zadań gdyby patrole w mieście zostały zaostrzone. W najgorszym razie mogliby wręcz sprowadzić straż do biura asasynów.

Ostatniego dnia pobytu w mieście pokazuję grupie sposoby szybszego przemieszczania się po dachach, jak i to na co powinni uważać, by nie narobić hałasu.

Po treningu wyruszam do Masjafu.

Nie spieszę się, po drodze zahaczając o małe osady.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Podróż pozwala mi na spokojne przemyślenia. Wspominam misje w Świątyni Salomona i ostatnie chwile życia Kadara.

_ -Czy byłeś świadkiem jego śmierci? Czy Robert de Sable kazał Ci patrzeć jak zabija twoją najbliższą rodzinę? Czy oprawca wiedział o waszym pokrewieństwie? _

Te i inne pytania zaprzątają moją głowę.

Nie znam odpowiedzi na te pytania, a wiem że nigdy nie będę mieć tyle odwagi, by zapytać o to Ciebie.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Masjaf wita mnie chłodnym wieczorem. Od razu udaję się do Al Mualima by zdać raport. Mistrz wyraża swoją aprobatę, ale wyczuć można, że ma mi za złe, iż tak długo to zajęło. Nie porusza jednak tego tematu.

Wyjawia mi imię kolejnego celu, jest to Garnier de Naplouse, nieludzki medyk eksperymentujący na ludziach, i wysyła mnie do Akki.

Potwierdzam tylko otrzymanie zadania i wychodzę nie mówiąc nic więcej.

Ruszam jeszcze tej samej nocy decydując się spędzić ją w jakimś domostwie na trasie.

Po swojej degradacji nie odczuwam już takiego szacunku do Mistrza, a sama twierdza napawa mnie lekkim obrzydzeniem.

Gdy tylko przekraczam bramę Masjafu, czuję, jak jakiś niewidzialny ciężar, który nie pozwalał mi w pełni odetchnąć, zostaje ściągnięty. Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy dopóki nie odczułem różnicy. To tym bardziej mnie niepokoi, ponieważ po tych wszystkich latach nauczyłem się ufać swojej intuicji i instynktowi.

Oprócz kilku patroli podróż nie nastręcza mi problemów, lecz gdy dojeżdżam na miejsce okazuje się, że strażnicy pilnują głównego wejścia do miasta.

_ -To coś nowego. _

Przy pomocy zaprzyjaźnionych mnichów udaje mi się dostać do środka, ale od razu po tym oddalam się, żegnając się skinieniem głowy.

Nie chcę niepotrzebnie narażać ich na niebezpieczeństwo i wzbudzić zainteresowania tutejszych władz, ponieważ w przyszłości mogę jeszcze potrzebować ich pomocy.

 

\------------------------------------

 

W biurze spotykam Jabal’a, tutejszego rafika. 

_ -”Pokój i bezpieczeństwo” _

_ -”Pokój i bezpieczeństwo i tobie Asasynie. Co ciebie do mnie sprowadza?” _

_ -”Al Mualim wydał wyrok na Garniera de Naplouse.” _

Pamiętając o swojej degradacji od razu dodaję:

_ -”Jeśli pozwolisz zostanę tutaj trochę by zebrać informacje o nim.” _

Jabal wyraża zgodę, a cała jego postawa wskazuje, iż współczuje mi degradacji. Robi mi się lżej na sercu, że jest ktoś kto także uważa, że kara była zbyt okrutna.

Ale staram się nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, ponieważ i tak nic tego nie zmieni. Nie wyruszam od razu, gdyż podróż daje mi się we znaki. Wolę najpierw odpocząć. Biorę zimną kąpiel w tutejszej fontannie, po czym układam się do snu.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Rano Jabal proponuje mi, bym zaczął zbieranie informacji od dzielnicy biedoty, ponieważ tam kręci się najwięcej osób, które są szalone.

Przez kilka dni zbieram wiedzę, udaje mi się ustalić, że medyk przeprowadza nieetyczne eksperymenty na pacjentach, traktując ich bardziej jak króliki doświadczalne niż ludzi.

Udaję się do rafika z informacjami.

_ -”Mieszka i pracuje w zakonnym szpitalu na północny zachód stąd. Chodzą słuchy  okropnościach, jakie mają miejsce w szpitalnych murach. Wygląda na to, że nasz doktor lubi eksperymentować na niewinnych mieszczanach. Większość porwanych sprowadzano z Jerozolimy.” _

_ -”Sprytnie. Wykradając ludzi z innego miasta, nie wzbudza podejrzeń na miejscu.” _

Wspominam także imię Talal’a, jakoby właśnie z tą osobą prowadził interesy Garnier.   
Niestety Jabal nie jest w stanie mi pomóc.

Przekazuję także informację o tym, że jutro medyk będzie robił obchód w godzinach południowych w szpitalu, i że właśnie tam chcę się go pozbyć.

Następnego dnia wyruszam wcześnie rano, zaopatrzony w białe pióro.

Udaje mi się dotrzeć do budynku na długo przed obchodem. Spokojnie lokuje się na balach przy stropie i pozostaje mi czekać.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Gdy w końcu zjawia się Garnier, towarzyszy mu straż przyboczna. Chcę od razu zaatakować, ale nagłe poruszenie na dole sprawia, iż czekam.

Jeden z pacjentów próbuje uciec, ale zostaje złapany. Medyk podchodzi do niego, po czym widzę, jak ludzie Garnier’a łamią nieszczęśnikowi obie nogi, by zapobiec dalszym próbom wydostania się z rąk szaleńca. Doktor kwituje to słowami, że to dla jego dobra.

Gdy przechodzi pode mną, zeskakuję i zabijam od razu dwójkę strażników.   
Doktor nie ma czasu zareagować i po chwili moje ostrze przebija także i jego.

_ -”Porzuć swe brzemię” _

_ -”Ach… Teraz odpocznę, tak? Wzywa mnie bezkresny sen, lecz zanim zamknę oczy, muszę wiedzieć jedno: co stanie się z mymi dziećmi?” _

_ -”Masz na myśli ludzi, których poddałeś swoim okrutnym eksperymentom? Wypuszczę ich, by mogli wrócić do swych domów!” _

_ -”Domów?! Jakich domów?! Rynsztoków? Zamtuzów? Więzień, z których ich wyciągnęliśmy?” _

_ -”Porwałeś tych ludzi wbrew ich woli!” _

_ -”Tak, wbrew tym strzępkom woli, jakie im pozostały. Naprawdę jesteś tak naiwny? Czy zaspokajasz każdą dziecięcą zachciankę? Co zrobisz, gdy dziecko powie “Ale chcę się bawić ogniem, ojcze.” Pozwolisz mu? Ach… Wtedy byłbyś odpowiedzialny za jego rany/” _

_ -”To nie dzieci, lecz mężczyźni i kobiety w sile wieku.” _

_ -”Być może ciałem, lecz nie umysłem. Te właśnie uszkodzenia próbowałem naprawić. Przyznaję, że brak artefaktu, który nam ukradłeś, przyhamował postępy prac. Są jednak zioła, mikstury i ekstrakty. Moi strażnicy są tego dowodem: byli szaleni, nim znalazłem ich i uwolniłem z okowów ich własnych umysłów. Ach... A po mojej śmierci znowu staną się szaleńcami.” _

_ -”Naprawdę uważasz, że im pomagałeś?” _

_ -”Nie uważam tak… ja to wiem.” _

Z tymi słowami dokonuje swego żywota. Zanurzam pióro we krwi i czym prędzej przedzieram się do wyjścia na otwartą przestrzeń, gdzie łatwiej będzie mi uciec czy się ukryć, a w najgorszym wypadku - walczyć. Muszę się spieszyć, bo w połowie mojej rozmowy z Garnier’em zaczął rozbrzmiewać alarm.

Udaje mi się wspiąć na budynek obok i ukryć się w altanie, gdy do szpitala dociera grupa strażników.

Nawet przy moich umiejętnościach walka z tyloma przeciwnikami byłby bardzo trudna i raczej musiałbym liczyć się z ranami, wolę więc tego uniknąć.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Rafik wita mnie pogodnie i odbiera ode mnie pióro. Proponuje mi spoczynek, a sam zamyka świetlik, dopóki w mieście sytuacja trochę się nie uspokoi.   
Wieczorem pokazuje mi na mapach boczne wyjście z miasta.

Zanim udaję się na spoczynek przypominam sobie, że Garnier nie dość, że współpracował z Talal'em, to jeszcze eksperymentował na ludziach porwanych z Jerozolimy.

Jeśli intuicja mnie nie myli, moje spotkanie z Malikiem będzie szybsze niż się spodziewałem.

Z Twoim imieniem na ustach zapadam w niespokojny sen.


End file.
